The Moon and The Sun
by Midnight72955
Summary: Chasity Swan is Bella Swans little sister... what happens when she come to Forks and meets not for the first time Jacob Black. And whats with these Visions she has been having... I'm not good at summeries just read and find out! Jacob/OC
1. The begining

**I do not own Twilight!**

"Chase!" Charlie Swan your father exclaimed from where he was standing. You ran over to him; "DAD!" You exclaimed jumping into his arms. "Hey Chez long time no speak, how have you been?" He asked. "Good, hows Bella?" You asked. "She's good living with the Cullens at the moment," he replied. "Yea I heard... is there something wrong with her?" you asked.

"No not at all," Charlie said to fast. " Oh, hows Jacob and Billy?" You asked. "Billy's good, Jacob goes over to see Reneesme all the time at the Cullens," he said then seemed to mentally slap himself. "Why, isn't Reneesme a baby or something?" you asked. "No, its complecated... you know I shouldn't be telling you this," he said.

"Dad... Is something going on with Bella and Jacob?" You asked. "No not at all," he said a little to fast. "Oh..." you looked down. "Why would you think that hun?" He asked. "Because... well, I've been having these weird dreams about them," you said softly.

"What kind of weird dreams?" He asked. "Well, first they were about Bella when she first came here... I seen her, but it wasn't her she was something... Different I can't explaine it, she... sparkled and her eyes, they were either red or... muddy brown, then there were these dreams about her being attacked its all sometimes a jumble of... things, its all very confusing," you said but you left out some of the other dreams, the ones you didn't understand... all scripty and rhyms.

"Well we can go over and see them today once we drop off your things if you want," he said. "Yea, I just really want to make sure everything is alright," you said. "Ok," he said. Like he said you dropped off your things at the house then drove to the Cullens house.

You arrived at the house and you gasped eyes wide it was just like in your dream floor to ceiling windows and all; "What's wrong?" Charlie asked. "Nothing its just it looks so nice," you said. "Yea it does come on," Charlie said and lead you up to the door.

He nocked on the door and a man opened it; "Hello Charlie and this must be Chase, its nice to meet you," Carlisle Cullen said smiling politely. You tensed remembering him in your dreams as while you smiled back politely and followed him into the living room.

"Chasity!" Bella exclaimed and jumped at you hugging you tightly. You gasped and immideatly instinctivly jumped back away from her every nerve in your body screaming. "What?" Bella asked and everyone tensed. You stared at her; "Chase whats wrong?" She asked. "Nothing its just I haven't seen you in a long time and... you've changed," you said.

She smiled slightly; "Yes, we've both changed since I left, how are you feeling?" She asked. "I'm fine Bella, but its not me I'm worried about right now," you said and cast glances around the room. Everybody that was there you seen in your dreams right down to the little pixie like girl sitting next to the Confereral guy.

"So Chese this is my daughter Reneesme, Nessy for short," Bella presented her daughter which you already knew her as. You immideatly became very afraid, these _things_ were obviously different from you and Bella... Bella was one of them. But the question was... "What were they?"

"Hello, Nessy," you said to the little what looked like 15 year old. "Hello Aunty Chase," she said in perfect english. You tensed your heart rate speed up and your fight or flight response was starting to kick in. Your entire body was scream for you to fight but you held back and took a deep breath trying to calm down.

Bella introduce the rest of them when she got to Alice, Alice got up and hugged you; "We are going to be the best of friends I know it," she said smiling warmly. You shivered just then Jacob walked in, you turned around and your eyes widened Jacob had grown considerably taller, thinker, and considerably proably harder in the abbs region.

"Holy shit," you gasped eyes wide. "CHEZA!" (Jacob is the only one who could get away with calling you Cheza)Jacob all but yelled and swooped down on you. He hugged you tightly, the feel of him practically half naked stong and happy made you so happy that you forgot that you were in the presence of something dangerous. Funny it seems... Jacob made you feel... safe.

"I missed you too Jake," you laughed and he seemed to melt at the sound. You could destinctivly hear the charos of hisses behind you and a growl. You pulled away and turned around all of the others including Bella were glaring at you and Jake relentlessly.

"What the hell? Isn't a friendly greeting in order since I haven't _seen_ my bestest friend in like ages," you said brow frowned at there reaction and turned back to Jake who seemed a little more sober then usual and Reneesme walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him as if saying "_He is mine_" you couldn't help but narrow your eyes ever so slightly. "_What a fucking little slut_," you growled inwardly.

After a couple of hours you and Charlie left home but the whole time you were there you were tense but relaxed like a pather lucidly stalking its prey in the presence of a pride of lions. You settled into your room which used to be Bella's old room. That night Jacob came over...

There was a knock at the door Charlie was watch a baseball game so you went to get it; "Oh hey Jake whats up?" You asked and allowed him inside. "Nothing I just wanted to stop by and see how your settling in," he said. "I'm doing pretty good... Jacob can I ask you something?" you asked. "Sure," he replied.

"I know there is something going on... what are the Cullens?" You asked. He looked away; "Jake if I'm going to be living here for a while I have to know, What are they?" You asked. "Vampires," he replied and averted your gaze. "Oh, well that is something new... you know I used to ghosts but vampires and i'm suspecting Shapeshifters as well?" You asked. "Yes, how?" he asked. "You've told me the ledgens Jake," you said. "Oh right he replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"You figuered all that out?" He asked. "Not really... I've known for quite sometime now... its complecated," you said. "I think I can handle complecated," he said with a rised eyebrow. "Who is Reneesme to you?" You asked fall of a sudden. He looked taken aback; "Jacob?" you asked. He sighed; "Now _this _is something complecated," he said and settled onto the bed.

"What is complecated?" you asked. "Reneesme is my Imprint," he said first looking like he was trying to find the right words. "What is an Imprint?" you asked. "An Imprint is kind of like a Soul Mate but slightly different... you _have to_ be with them to stay near them or else it... hurts," he said.

"Oh," you said and he sensed the sadness in your voice. "The thing is... when I seen you its like a light was switched on inside of me, I _love _you, but I _need_ her, then again I _want_ you, but it hurts when I'm _away_ from her, I _want_ to be with you Cheza, but it _hurts_ so bad to be away from her," he said and he looked like he wanted to go insane.

You walked over to him; "Lay down with me Jacob?" You asked. He looked up at you with what seemed like all the love in the world shinning in his eyes; "Of course," he said and you lay down together. He seemed to sigh in releaf. "Tell me how Bella became a vampire, and about the Cullens," you asked.

He did he told you everything from the time Bella first came here to the fight with the Voltiri(?) and more about the Imprint. By the time he was done you were in his arms, your head on his chest about ready to fall asleep. "Jacob?" You asked. "Yea?" He asked yawning. "How are you feeling?" You asked. He smiled down at you; "It doesn't hurt," he said. "Good," you smiled at him and fell asleep.

Charlie woke hungry so he got up off the couch and went to make something to eat, before he did though he went upstairs to check on Chase when he opened the door he decovered both Jacob and Chase sound asleep, Chase's head on Jacobs chest and Jacobs arms around Chase. Charlie smiled softly completly at ease with Chase and Jacob together, he closed the door softly and went to make something to eat.

The next morning you woke up the light streaming in through the window. You looked up at Jacob who still slept peacfully his strong arms wrapped around you tightly. You kept staring up at him the sun settled on his features and he seemed to radiate his very own light, one that made you wonder if by just a small chance that he _was_ the sun.

You looked at the clock next to your bed; "10 o'clock, no dreams," you said usually you had some kind of dream but... you didn't. You felt Jacob stir slightly and he streched out you pulled away and streched as well; "Goodmorning Cheza," he said yawning. "Good morning Jake," you replied. "I haven't slept that good since... well since I started to Phaze," he said.

You layed your head back oh his chest; "That is sad," you said sadly. "Yea, but I'm glade that I got my first good sleep with you," he said. "Does it hurt?" You asked again. "No, I don't feel anything except my love for you," he said holding your eyes. "I love you too Jake," you said then all of a sudden Bella burst into the room through your window...

**OMG cliff hanger! Review me and tell me what u think so far!**


	2. False Imprint

**I do not own Twilight! so heres another Chapter HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

"Holy Shit!" You exclaimed rolling off the bed and landing on your butt on the floor. "Ow," you groaned. "What the fuck Bella," you snapped standing up. "What do you mean _me_, what the fuck are you doing with my daughters Imprinter," she growled. "I don't know, he came over to talk last night and I guess we fell asleep together, I got jet legged and he hasn't slept right in ages, excuse us!" You yelled.

She glowered at you; "Just don't let it happen again, Nessie loves him and he loves _her_, he needs _her_, never forget that," she growled savagely. When she said that it was like a punch to your gut and you looked away closing your eyes softly. "I know," you said softly. "Ok, Jake Nessie wants you," she said before jumping back out.

"Chez-" he started but you cut him off. "No, Jacob she's right," you said. "But-" he said. "No, please just go," you said brokenly. "But Cheza," he said. "No buts Jake she's right... you _need_ her, you can't always have what you _want_, only what you need, what is good for _you_, so please just go and don't come back," you said turning away from him.

"As you wish but I won't give up... I'll do anything and everything for you," he said. You looked at him; "Would you break your Imprint?" You asked. He looked taken aback; "I didn't think so," you said. He turned around and jumped out of the window before turning to look up at your window.

"I'll do whatever it takes to break this damned Imprint," he whispered not wanting to give you false hope. A sob broke from your throat and you wrapped your arms around yourself trying to keep yourself together. You lay down on the spot where he had lain just minuets before.

* * *

Jacobs POV

Jacob paced in his room at the La Push reservation the ach of being away from his Imprint ever present it has been only 2 day away from her and he felt like he was going to go insane. Just then there was a knock at the door. Jacob got up and opened the door...

Outside stood Seth, Embry, Quil and Leah his pack. "Hey guys whats up?" He asked. "Is everything ok Jake?" Seth asked. "Yea, why wouldn't it be?" He asked. "Well because you haven't phazed in a while and we're starting to worry about you," Embry said.

"Yea and you haven't wen't to see Nessie in like 2 days," Quil said. "I know," he said as he lead the others into his living room where they sat down. "Doesn't it hurt?" Quil asked. "Yes, it does... what would you guys say if I said I was trying to break the Imprint?" He asked.

"Trying to break and Imprint!" Quil exclaimed. "Why would you want to do that?" Leah exclaimed. "Because, I love someone else and I can't be with her unless I break this God Damn Imprint!" He exclaimed running a aggressive hand through his hair. "Who is this girl?" Leah asked.

"Its Bella's sister Chasity, there's just something about... it calls to me, not like the Imprint thats the wolf in me, but the wof in me wants her too," Jacob said staring off into space thinking about her. "Jacob?" Embry asked. "Yea, sorry.. its just I can't stop thinking of her, and its like whenever I think of her the pain goes away if only for a moment," Jacob said.

"Do you think you'll be able too?" Quil asked. "If I really want to, and Cheza is really important to me, I've known her since... since we were kids I'm only like 2 months older then her but I've been talking to her via Phone and Letters, ever since she left," Jacob said.

"Wow," Quil said. "If you really want to do this, we'll help you," Embry said. Jacob smiled; "thanks guys," he said.

* * *

"Cheza how you feeling honey?" Charlie asked you. "I'm fine dad, just a little sad," you said softly. "I can tell you one thing Chase, you're defiantly stronger then Bella, when Edward left her she went into such a depression that she didn't do anything for months," he said knowing that you and Jacob had be staying in contact when you where gone, and that every year you would come back just to spend time with him and Jake. "Yea, mom always said that the two of us were always different," you said

That night you walked outside telling Charlie you were going for a walk. You walked into the woods and stripped off your clothes shifting forms into a sleek black panther. You stretched your lean body then set off for a walk through the forest. You jumped into the trees and and continued jumping through the trees to the quileute reservation. Where you settled into the trees your lean body becoming comfortable instantly.

You looked at the Black Family house you could hear Jacob inside talking to Leah, Embry, Quil, and Seth but you didn't know what they were saying. You left a little while later padding away through the forest slowly.

You got back to the house 2 hours later and sighed taking a shower then crawling into bed. Charlie had alread fallen asleep. Once you did lay down the pain that assaulted your nights reared up and tears slid down your cheeks. Sobs erupted form your throat which you kept quite enough so that Charlie wouldn't wake up.

When you finally did fall asleep you dreams where plaged by dreams of him, by dreams of the past, dreams of the Sun and the Moon.

* * *

Jacob POV

"Its been four days now, I can't believe its been only 4 days!" Jacob exclaimed. "How is everything?" Leah asked. "It still hurts," he said as he poured over the books of the quileute legens. "Yeah," Quil said. "Has anyone found anything?" Embry exclaimed.

"Hey what about this?" Quil exclaimed. "What is it?" Leah asked. "A false Imprint," Quil said. "_A false Imprint is when a Shape Shifter is Imprinted with one that is not right for him/her, there is only one way to break that Imprint... the death of said Imprint or if that Imprint does something very treastic to the true Imprint, after that the Wolf within the Shifter will burst forward to fight for the True Imprint_," Embry read.

"YES!" Jacob exclaimed...

**Well that was the second chapter! Review me! I like all the comments, obsevations, sugestions and remarks! So just press the button and tell me what you think**


	3. Leaving

****

Here is the next chapter! hope you guys like it! Energy Sourcing/Kinetic absorbing

On the evening of the 4th day home there was a knock on the door. You were home alone Charlie went to work and you were making lunch in the kitchen. You answered the door; "Hey Bella and... Reneesme, whats up?" you asked as you let her in, turned and walked back to the kitchen.

"Nothing we just wanted to come by and see whats going on... Have you seen Jacob?" Bella asked all of a sudden. You continued on unphased by the question; "Actually no I haven't, not since the beginning of the week... why do you ask?" you asked. "Oh no reason he just hasn't stopped by to see Nessie in a while and," she trailed off.

"And you were wondering if he would be with me... sorry to disappoint you Bells," you said as you continued chopping up some greens for salad. "Hey Bells would you like some Honeysuckle?" You asked smiling over your shoulder at your sister. "You know you always loved it," you continued stopping what you were doing to take some freshly bought honeysuckle from the fridge, "I was planning to drop it off at the Cullen's but I got side tracked."

"Oh," Bella said completelytaken aback by the sudden change in you. "Sorry I'm not hungry, I ate before we left," she said. "Such a shame," you said as you placed the stem of the flower in your mouth and sucked. "Can I have one?" Reneesme asked. "Sure," you replied and motioned to the bowl. "After she had taken some you got some yourself and squeezed the nectar onto your salad.

"Sure you don't want any Bell's?" You asked. "Yeah, I'm sure," she said looking like she was completely grossed out. "Anyway you haven't by any chance know where he might be?" She asked. "No Bella I don't know where he is... I thought he would be with you and Nessie at the Cullen's place but," you shrugged, "I guess not."

"Well if he comes here can you tell him, Nessie wants to see him," she said. "No," you said. "Why?" She asked. "Because if he wanted to see her he would go over there now wouldn't he, I'm not going to remind him if he doesn't want to go," you explained sucking on some more honeysuckle. Bella went ridged and so did Reneesme; "Listen here Chase Jacob is mine, he needs _me_, he loves _me_, and don't go thinking otherwise," Reneesme growled.

"Yeah, but does _he_ want _you_," you said eyes flashing how dare she even think for a second that anyone is _hers_ and hers alone. Her eyes flashed and you reacted on instinct you shifted forms midair and jumped out of her way and through the already open back door. Nessie snarled and darted after you Bella on her heels. You ran through the trees in your panther form darting around trees and jumping over bushes tell you got to a clearing where you could fight.

Being faster then both Nessie and Bella you got there and was able to ready yourself for Nessie's attack. You were bigger then most panthers but not as big as Jacob in wolf form maybe as big as Leah in her wolf form. But quickly you shifted into your battle form, you had black fur over your more privet areas and along your back and shoulders and down your legs as if you had a pelt of fur on over your human body but one that was fitted to you and your eyes were that of your panthers bright yellow.

"_Crap there isn't much sunlight here_," you thought to yourself as you assessed your surroundings. You knelt down and placed your hand on the ground and sensed the energy underneathth your fingers..."_Good I'll use this if she doesn't stop it should send them whimpering back to their coven_," you thought and sighed you really didn't want to do this.

Just then Nessie and Bella got to the clearing you looked up bright yellow eyes meeting brown and gold. "I will teach you to mess with _my _Jacob," Reneesme growled and took a stance. "Reneesme don't," Bella said sensing something was wrong. "No mother, I will teach her," Reneesme said. "Nessie she isn't like the wolves! The wolves can't kill you, _she_ can, She isn't linked to the Pack! She doesn't care if you're killed or not!" Bella tried to reason with her daughter.

"Listen to your mother ReneesmeCullen," you growled. "You're just scared I'll beat you," she said. "As you wish," you purred and you started to circle one another. That is when you realized most of the Cullen family came and were standing with Bella. "Nessie stop this!" Edward exclaimed. "It doesn't have to be this way!" Carlisle called to you. "I know Carlisle! Do you think I _want_ to do this, she is making me, if I don't protect myself who will!" You called back to him.

She leaptat you and you jumped back and faster then anything you lashed out with your paw/hand which was clawed and slashed her across the face. She cried out and fell back; "What after one hit you go down! You wanted to fight me... NOW FIGHT!" You snarled at her. She stood you could sense the tears in her eyes but she leaped at you all the same swiping at your stomach and you leaped to the back again. You were on the defencive and she took offensive.

"_She's not going to stop... not until I die_," you thought. She tackled you onto the ground and started to punch and claw your across the face. With a finale ferrel snarl you took the energy beneath you and challenedit through your body and out with a blast into the air causing Reneesme to fly off of you, the excess energy you used to heal any wounds she caused you and replenish your strength.

You stood up and shifted back into your panther form daring her to come at you again. Just then Edward and Bella took hold of their daughter before she could come at you and Carlisle and Jasper stepped in front of you well Alice, Emmentt and Rosalie stood between Edward and Bella and Jasper and Carlisle just in case you were to leap over them and go after Nessie.

You stepped back and bowed your head respectfully and went back to your battle formation to talk with them; "I didn't-" you started and Carlisle motioned for you to stop. "We know, Nessie was out of line and you gave her a chance you could have killed her at the beginning your panther formation right now told us that but not only that you could have killed her by channelling your energy into her and over riding her heart, we thank you greatly for not killing her she means a lot to us... all of us," he said looking you in the eye.

You nodded; "I understand, and if you do somehow see Jacob tell him... I'm leaving, I've already caused to much trouble here what happened know proves that," you said. "I will Chasity," he said and smiled at you a dazzling smile. "And make sure My niece doesn't try anything to do something stupid," you said smirking. Carlisle chuckled; "I will," he said and your turned in one fluid motion back into your panther form and ran back to the house.

When Charlie got back everything was normal; "Dad, I'm leaving back home tomorrow," you said during dinner. "Ok," he said softly knowing that you would only stay for a week every year. "I'll see you next year though," you said smiling brightly. "Yeah, I'll miss you, sorry we didn't get to spend much time together," he said.

"Its no problem dad, do you think you can drop me off a the air port tomorrow morning before you go to work?" You asked. "Sure sweetie," he replied. "Well I'm going to get some shut eye, see you tomorrow," you said. "Gnight sweetie," he said. "Gnight dad," you replied and went upstairs took a shower then went to bed and like all the nights before you cried yourself to sleep.

**So that was it... Review and tell me what you think! Comments, Questions, and Suggestions I love them all!**


	4. Problems

**Two chapters in a row... I'm on a roll! ;) anyway hope you like it!**

The next day Jacob woke to the sound of his alarm clock beeping 8 AM. Jake turned off the alarm and went to the bathroom his first thought of telling Cheza what he found. Just as he was getting something to eat the phone rang. Jacob answered it...

"Hello," Jacob said without glancing at the caller ID. "Hey Jacob it me Bella," Bella said on the other line. "Hey Bella..." Jacob said silently cursing himself for not looking at the caller ID. "Nessie and I went to go see Chase yesterday... did you know she was a panther shifter?" Bella asked. "Yeah she told me not to tell anyone," Jake said. "Well Nessie attacked her yesterday when she said she wouldn't relay a message to you if she seen you," Bella said.

"SHE WHAT?" Jacob yelled hearing only that Nessie had attacked Cheza. "Ow Jacob not so loud super sensitive hearing!" Bella exclaimed. But Jacob wasn't listening he was trying to keep himself form phasing; "Yeah, Nessie attack Chase yesterday and Chase did some weired Kinetic Energy thing to Nessie making her fly like 40 feet away from her, anyway she wanted us to relay a message to you," Bella said. "Ok, what is it?" He asked tightly still shaking.

"That she was leaving today, and that she wouldn't come back," Bella said. "What?" Jacob asked his breathing coming in shallow breaths. "Yeah, so you can come back now," Bella said and he could hear Reneesme in the backround. "Ok," Jacob said and without saying goodbye hung up.

Jacob sat down on one of the kitchen chairs numbly then he quickly ran outside turning off the stove as he did, he let the shaking consume him before he phased and ran into the forest heading toward Charlies house.

He got there minuets later, but was too late she was gone. He sat in the shadows of the trees surrounding Charlies house. Not being able to help himself he lifted his head and howled, the heartbreaking and soul-shattering sound echoing everywhere.

He could hear his brothers and sister left their heads unspokenly and howl, joining in on his grief and lending him their support even Sam and his pack. Everywhere from the beaches of La Push to the boundaries of Forks dogs and wolves alike howled at the sound of his brothers and sisters and his howls rang through. The sound breaking almost all the human hearts it touched and they found themselves crying too.

Just then Cheif Charlie Swan drove back to his house and parked the car because he knew who's howl that belonged too Jacob. Charlie got out of his police cruser and walked to the bounderies of the forest following the howl. "Jacob, Jacob I know you're in there," Charlie Swan said. Jacob had stopped howling by then and was watching Charlie; "Jake if you can hear me please bark or something so I know you're there," Charlie said.

Jake barked; "Ok good, now listen Chase went back to Florida with Renee, I know things are complected what with Nessie and all but I've known my daughter all her life, and I _know_ she loves you, she's cried every night since you left, I know she she tried to hide it from me... but I could hear her... I heard her whimpers of pain as she slept, I heard her cry when she lay down in her bed, and last night..."Charlie Paused.

"Last night was the worst, you know how Bella had nightmares at night and screamed in her sleep... last night was nothing compared to how Bella was... Last night was worst then any time Bella had those night mares...Jake What Chase was having were night _terrors, _she woke more then once last night screaming your name," He paused again.

"You know the last time I had to lay down with her was when she was a small child because she started having these... nightmares and wouldn't sleep because she was afraid, she was four, the only way I could get her to sleep after 3 this morning was by laying down next to her and holding her like I did when she was a child, the entire night she whimpered your name... thinking _I_ was _you_," Charlie finished.

Jacob phazed again back into his human form; "What do I do?" He asked. Charlie looked into his general direction; "Do you love her?" He asked. "More then anything," Jake replied. "Would you do anything for her?" He asked. "Yes, anything and everything," Jacob replied."Then I would suggest going to her, tell her how you feel," Charlie replied. "How, I don't have any money to get a flight there," he said.

"Well that's easy I'll get you the ticket," Charlie said. "What, you would do that?" He asked. "Jake, I would do anything for Chase and if that only means getting you on a plane straight to Florda then I'll do it," Charlie said. "Thank you Charlie," Jake said.

"It is my pleasure, go ask your dad, and if he says its ok then call me and you've got tomorrow morning ticket to Florda," Charlie said. "Wait tomorrow!" He exclaimed. "Yeah, I was sort of hoping that you would come by," he said. "Thank you Charlie," Jacob said. "Your welcome... now go," Charlie said turned and walked into the house.

* * *

Jacob phazed and was greeted by Leah, Quil, Embry, and Seth. "Hey Jake you ok?" Seth asked. "Yeah Seth I'm going home to ask my Dad if I could go to Florida," Jacob said. "YOUR GOING TO FLORIDA!" Quil exclaimed. "Yeah," He showed them what Charlie said.

"Oh, that's great Jake!" Seth exclaimed. "Yea, I'm nearing the border I'll see you in a couple of minuets," he said. Just then Edward jumped out of nowhere barring Jacobs way; "What the hell?" Jake exclaimed. "Jacob thank God I found you, there something wrong with Nessie you have to come.. she keeps saying the imprint is broken," Edward said.

Leah appeared behind Edward followed closely behind was Seth then Embry and Quil who were are hidden but Edward knew they were there. "I'm sorry Edward I can't go," Jacob said. "Why not she's your Imprint!" Edward exclaimed. "Not anymore, I found my New Imprint, and I'm going to see her," Jake said. "New Imprint!" Edward exclaimed. "Yes, Chasity Swan," Jacob said. "HOW?" Edward growled.

"A false Imprint, _she _was a false Imprint," Jacob said. Edwards jaw tightened and a snarl ripped from his throat and just as he was going to lung at Jacob Leah and Embry jumped at him knocking him over long enough for them to get across the boarder.

They could hear Edwards howl of fury but they kept running; "Jake did the ache go away?" Quil asked all of a sudden. "Yes, but now my only ache is for Cheza," Jacob said. When they got to Jacob's house, Billy said it was ok for him to go. And Jacob go ready to go to Florida.

That night a howl went up Sam was calling the packs together. Jake phazed and got to the meeting place; "_Jacob, your Imprint was false?" _Sam asked. _"Yea Sam, my Imprint was false I'm going to find my new Imprint_," Jacob replied. "_Then when you get back the Cullen's better be gone_," Sam said. "_Why?_" Jacob asked. "_Because if they aren't we're raging war against them, Nessie is no longer your Imprint, but know they are all a threat to us, because of the False Imprint_," Sam said. _"Which means if they don't leave, they may come back to seek revenge against Cheza_," Jacob concluded.

"_Yes, if you think it is better I will like to take both packs, with me for protection and will deliver the message to the Cullen's now_," Sam said. Jake looked at Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry and they nodded; _"Ok, they said they'll goi_," Jacob said. _"Ok, thank you guys_," Sam said addressing Jake's pack."_Fare thee well my brother_," Sam said Jacob nodded and left the rest of them left with Sam including his pack, Leah took lead of his pack since she was beta; "_Fare thee well Alpha_," Leah, Quil, Embry and Seth said in union. "_Lead them well Beta," _Jacob said. Leah nodded and followed Sam and his pack she fell into step next to Sam.

**So that was the end of this Chapter everybody... Questions, Comments and Suggestions in other words! REVIEW!**


	5. Reunion

**Woohoo! another chappy! HOpe you absolutely love it!**

It has been only a couple of hours since you've been home and Renee and Phill are watching a movie inside. You were swimming in the backyard pool with your friends who had come over to welcome you back; "Hey Chase are you ok?" Terra asked Terra had the power of Empathy and to control the earth. "Yeah, Terr I'm just a little destructed I'm sorry," you said.

"Chase its more then that all of us sense it," Kali said she had the power of controlling heat and fire she could also read and bend minds to her will at her touch and her twin Diana had the power of Controling water and ice as while as controlling another body but like her sister when she touches them. "What happened hon?" Diana asked. "You know I've been keeping in contact with Jake," you said.

"Yea, the hotty from La Push," Jenna said he had the power to telaport and shape shift into a Jaguar. "Yeah, well over there there are Vamps and he and a couple of others are Shape Shifters like Jagger, Drake and I (Drake is a Leopard shape shifter and he could also control the air around him), and he's one of them, they have these people called Imprints," you said sadly. "And he had one?" Drake asked. "Yea," you said softly staring into the water at the center of the pool.

"Oh honey!" Kali exclaimed and rushed over to you followed by the rest of you Coven. Tears ran down your cheeks, they all came around you telling you it would be alright. After a while you all got out of the pool took a shower and walked into your room and fell asleep.

You gasped and shot up from the bed the worried faces of your Coven hovering in front of you. "What happened? What were you dreaming?" Terra asked. Tears flooded your eyes and fell down your cheeks, Drake pulled you into his arms making small shushing noises, they sat with you until you fell asleep. Drake decided he was going to sleep next to you well Jagger lay on the other side of you. You curled into Drakes embrace murmuring Jacobs name every know and then. But you didn't wake up any more that night.

The next morning you woke up no one was in the room and you heard them downstairs probably eating and watching TV. It was 10 in the morning by now and you took a shower and got dressed in a pair of black shorts and a tank top over your bathing suit which you almost always wore.

You walked downstairs and smelt waffles, you walked into the kitchen; "Good morning Chase!" Diana exclaimed jumping up to hug you. You hugged back; "How you feeling sweetie?" Jagger asked. "As good as can be expected," you replied. They smiled; "Where's my mom?" You asked. "She left a little while ago to get some things for dinner," Kali said and she had an inventive face on.

"So... want some waffles?" Diana asked. "Yea, I'm starving," you exclaimed and sat down next to Drake. "Thank you Drake," you said and kissed his cheek. "It was my pleasure sis," he replied and hugged you tightly. A plate of waffles was placed in front of you and you poured syrup on it and ate.

Jacobs POV

"Hey Renee long time no see," Jake said as he got into the car. "Yea, your looking good Jake have you been working out?" Renee asked. "Yea, thanks for noticing," he said. She smiled; "Charlie was telling me about what happened, I'm glade to see you," she said. "Yeah, it just took a while for me to figure out," he said truthfully. "Yea, but love is that way, Chase and her coven are still at the house, she has 5 friends, Terra, Jenna, Kali, Diana and Drake... you do know she can-" Renee started.

"Yea she told me," Jake said. "Oh, ok well Terra can control earth the element and can sense peoples emotions, Jenna can shape shift into a jaguar and can also teleport, Kali can control the element fire and heat and also read and bend minds to her will by touching them, Diana can control the element water and ice and she can control a persons body after touching them, and Drake can control the element air and he is also a leopard shape shifter," Renee said.

"Wow, what can Cheza do?" Jake asked. "Well she has dreams about the future, shape shift into a Panther, and she can use channle Kenitic Energy, she didn't tell you thin?" Renee asked. "She did," he said. "Well we're almost there Jake," Renee said and smilied at him.

Once you were done you washed the dishes well the others went outside and down to the beach. Once you were done you went down yourself, the others were there surfing, sun bathing and in the water bending their elements it was a privet beach; "Thank you Phill," you said for like the thousandth time.

You walked into water just then Jenna in her battle form was walking toward you well more like prowling. You raised an eyebrow at her play-fullness and she growled playfully. You smirked and shifted into your battle form (bathing suits were still on) started to play with her so you both were in your battle forms struggling, nipping, scratching and pinning one another you rolled into the water. "Cat fight!" Drake exclaimed. You leaped at him and he quickly shifted into his battle form growling playfully like 3 litter mates you played together well the other two just laughed.

You pinned Drake but was tackled by Jenna you were laughing so hard as she pinned you well Drake got in on it and tackled her well you laughed well Jenna teleported and Drake used his power to control air to knock her off her feet and you tripped him well he was trying to get to her and leapt up as she was laughing at Drake. She seen you coming but was too late reacting and you tackled her to the ground pinning her.

She struggled a little before flipping you over and pinning you to the ground, you were still laughing and Drake tackled her from behind falling head over heels over you with Jenna next to him. You laughed and sat up you shifted forms back into your human form and sat there watching Jenna and Drake wrestle around. You crocked your head to the side letting the heat from the sun shine over your neck and was reminded of Jacob you fought back the bile that rose in your throat and watched as Diana sent a ball of water hurtling at Drake and Jenna and laughed.

All of a sudden everyone stopped and looked up to the house, you looked up too to see Jake standing there. You stood up slowly and before you could say anything he was there his arms wrapped around you tightly. "Cheza," he whispered holding you like you would disappear.

Your arms wrapped around his neck and you buried your head into the crook of his neck; "Jacob," you whispered against his neck. "I missed you soo much Cheza," he said. "I missed you too," you replied. "The Imprint is broken," he said as he pulled away and looked you in the eye.

He pressed his lips against yours, your hands slipped into his hair and his one of his hands cupped the back of your neck well the other pressed against the small of your back. Claps echoed around you; "Yay!" Diana exclaimed. You pulled away with Jacob still holding you tightly you smiled over at them...

**So that was it! I hoped you liked how they got back together... Q.C. And S! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Mind Barriers!

**I do not own Twilight... but I do hope you like this chapter!**

That night you, Jacob and your coven sat down with Renee and your covens parents. "So you're saying you want to go and _live_ at Forks? _Alone_?" Jackie Jenna's mom asked trying to get the story right. "Yeah, I mean we do have a cabin there there is more then enough room and its on the Quileuet reservation, we'll be perfectly fine with the wolves protecting us," Jenna said. "But you're going to be _alone_," Damian said.

"But we'll have one another and we'll scry/call you everyday if you want," Diana said trying to compromise. They all took a deep breath; "I think its a good idea I mean I'm human in all but... have you seen the power these girls and guy pack I don't know about you guys but I've seen them practice out on the beach.. they are amazing," Phil said.

The other parents encluding your mother smirked proudly; "And we mine as well get them out there no better time then now so then if they do screw up we'll be there to help them," Phil said. The parents were obviously conversing amougst themselves and you took the opprotonity to mouth a thank you to Phil. He mouthed back your welcome.

"Ok, you can go," Torance Terra's mother said. "Yes!" You exclaimed jumping up with the others. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" You all practically tackled your parents in a hug. They laughed along with you happy they you all were happy. "Well When do you guys wanted to leave?" Danile asked Drakes dad.

You looked at one another; "As soon as possible," you all said together. "Ok, well then we better get some plane tickets and get home to pack now don't we," Kira, Kali and Diana's mom said smiling. "Yay!" they exclaimed and after saying bye to you and your parents ran out of the house.

"Ok, well we better go to sleep too Jake," you said yawning. "Ok," he replied and got up. You hugged your parents; "Thanks mom, thanks dad," you said. "Your welcom sweetie just go get some sleep," Renee said and shooed you away. You walked hand and hand with Jacob to your room. "Should be we worried?" Phil asked. "No, she's smart," Renee said staring after Jacob and her Daughter.

You and Jacob lay together his arms around you, your head on his chest; "Do you think we did the right thing?" Jacob asked. "About not telling them about the almost-war... yes, they wouldn't have let us come in help if they knew," You said. "I just don't like lying to them," he said. "Neither do I, but they won't know about it," you said. "That is if we survive," Jacob replied.

You took a deep breath; "Jake there are 4 elementles, 2 mentle and physical benders and lets not forget our resident Kenitic channeler if anyone needs energy I'll give it to them, plus if they knew they would't have let me go," you said. "Yeah, he said softly. You kissed his cheek; "I love you too," he said. You smiled and fell asleep...

* * *

The next day everyone was already to go so you all took the 2:00 plane to Port Angelus. Well saying your good byes Jacob made a call to Sam and his Beta Leah. "Hey Leah.. how was the situation?" Jacob asked. "Not good, the Cullen's are pissed they're call all out war, Sam and the other pack are evacuating the reservation, and the Vamps are pulling their resourses together which means other leeches, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper are refusing to fight, Jake... Sam and I have been talking, and... we're thinking about calling in the Volteri," Leah said. Jacob gasped then smirked; "What would you say if I had something better then the Volteri?" Jacob asked.

"I would say who are they and are they dangerous?" Leah asked. "Well they are witches and no they aren't dangerous and yes one of them is my Imprint," you said. "Seriously!" Leah exclaimed. "Yea, pretty much," Jacob said. "What can they do?" Leah asked. "They can do a whole bunch of things... that I know and don't know at the same time," Jake said. "How many?" Leah asked. "Six, and we'll tell you more about battle formations for all the other wolves there, I'll tell you more when I get there," Jake said. "Ok Jake, I'll see you soon and I'll tell Sam," Leah said. "Sounds good bye Leelee," Jake said smirking and hanging up.

* * *

It took all of 4 hours to get to Port Angelus curtacy of Drake. A little while later you, Diana, Kali, Drake, Jenna and Terra were settling into the Cabin/house on the Quileute Reservation. Leah and Jakes pack as well as Sam's were waiting there when you arrived.

You all picked out your rooms and settled in well Jake briefed the packs. You, Drake and Jenna were first to come out of your rooms and down into the massive living room big enought to acomidate both wolf packs. You sat next to Jake in front of the roaring fire place his arm wrapped around you tightly.

"I've saved the witch stuff for you Chase," Jake said. You nodded and pecked his cheek well the other three came down and settled down in a half circle by the fire place in a lotus position. "As Jacob has told you we are witches... me, Drake and Jenna are all shifters like you, but unlike us Bella was never born witch she was human like Charlie," you said.

"Anyway me, Jenna and Drake all of battle forms will all try to get your battle forms, some of you will get your wolf battle forms but we'll need all of your coroperation, but I have to tell you few of you will achive the battle form at this time, its more then likely that you will not get a battle form until your 10th year as a shifter like us, those of you who get a battle form today will aslo get a certain power unique to you, take Jenna for example her shifter power is Power Mimicry she can temperarally copy anothers powers," you said.

They nodded; "The good thing about all of this is... no one can read any of our minds, not anymore we are also going to teach you to shield your thoughts very basic, form what I've gathered Edward isn't very apt at taking down a persons barriers, another good thing would be... I'm the only one who can get past Bella's mentle shield, which is realitivly easy to take down from the inside, once through my coven will be able to get in and out of everyones thoughts, and thanks to Drakes Telepathy we'll be able to tell you anything you need to know and no doubt they will be on edge about Bella's mentle shield down," you explained.

They nodded again; "Lets have an over view of what you can do?" Sam asked. You all smirked; "I can control fire/heat, I can read and Bend peoples minds to my will but I have to touch them," Kali said. "I can control Water/Ice and control anothers body but I have to touch them at first," Diana said. "I can control the earth, can sense others emotions," Terra said. "I can shape shift into a Leapord, and control air," Drake said. "I can Shape shift into a Jaguar and mimic anothers powers," Jenna said.

"Of course, and what about you Chase?" Sam asked. You smiled; "I told you, I can shape shift into a panther and channel energy," you replied. "When can we get started with knowing if we will get our Battle forms?" Seth asked excited. "Let start with the mind barriers first," you said smiling. "Ok," he said and jumped up. "You can sit down if you want," Terra said.

"I'm going to let Terra do this," you said. They nodded and Terra stood; "Ok this is actually very simple, all you need to do is visualize something anything around your thoughts your mind or head, for me I use a rock barrier, you could use a safe door or wood to surround your mind, you can also use thoughts, thoughts of your Imprints or family even a song you like," she explained.

"Seriously... thats it?" Leah asked. "Yea, magick is more or less just visualization," Terra said. "Ok, now I'll try to get into your head, you'll have to consintrate to make sure you have the barrier up I'm just going to gently brush it then I'll try to push inside your mind," you said. They all nodded and continued concentrating.

You started with Jake, you brushed against his thoughts mostly of you smiling laughing then you pushed harder it didn't budg; "Good job Jake," you praised. He smiled and you continued on Seth got it down by thinking of Diana, Leah got it down by thinking of Drake and that made you raise an eyebrow at them, and they blushed. When you went on to Embry he was thinking of Kali, you rolled your eyes and shook your ehad smiling.

It took about an hour for everyone to get Mentle shields up and keep them up; "Very good everyone," you smiled. They smile back; "Soon all of you should be able to keep them up without thought," you said. "Tomorrow we can start on Battle forms," you said. They all nodded letting out great Woohoos as they left.

**So that was it hope you liked it! Q. S. Please review! I'm starting to get discouraged! REVIEW Pah-Lease O.O**


End file.
